


Falling for you?

by daydreamer_tf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena's pov, SuperCorp, gay messes like always, revealing their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_tf/pseuds/daydreamer_tf
Summary: Lena starts to think a lot about Kara, but... somehing changed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Falling for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually just upload some short stories (but it will take me a while to do this).  
> Just tell me what you want more! :)

Since their first meeting she knew that there was something special about the blonde reporter. Her ocean blue eyes captured her like always. She didn’t even hear what the blonde said to her. She was lost in the sparkling eyes and her laugh, the laugh that brightened her day every time she was able to listen to it.

Yes, the blonde was definitely special! Lena knew that for sure. She didn’t come to National City to make _friends_ , but the young reporter opened her cold heart in a flash. Why? She couldn’t find an answer to that. It scared her at first but the presence of the older one has such a pleasant and calming impact on her that she didn’t want to miss these feelings anymore.

“Lena? Are you still listening?”

The blonde’s voicing her name brought her back to reality. Blushing deeply as her cheeks turn red she rubs over her neck and excuses herself: “I’m so sorry! I zoomed out for a moment.”

“Lena Luthor zooming out of a conversation? That doesn’t happen often!” And there it was again, the big smile that makes Lena’s heart skip a beat and blush even more.

“I was just… thinking about something.”

“About what? It has to be something really important for you to zoom out like this.”

Yeah but what exactly was she thinking about? About how safe she felt when Kara was with her? Or about her beautiful eyes that always sparkle with joy and so much life? Or was it her lips that looked so soft?

The thought made Lena blush even more. Since when was she fantasizing about her best friends lips? What is going on with her lately? She wasn’t even able to look into her eyes anymore.

“Is everything ok?” Kara’s worried voice pulls her again back to reality.

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry Kara.” She stammers out fast. Her eyes are trying to find something to look at, anything but her friend.

“Don’t apologize!”

“Maybe I should go home, I can’t really focus today.”

“That’s probably for the best, I’ll take you home!”

“Oh no! That’s not necessary.”

But Kara continuous to insist on her offer. “I just want to make sure that you arrive safely.”

A smile forms on Lena’s mouth, touched by her honest answer. She gets up and gets her purse and laptop, knowing that she will work from home anyways. Her gaze wanders over her desk one last time before she leaves her office with the blonde by her side. Their hands touch for a brief moment when they both reach out to push the button for the elevator. A tingling sensation runs through Lena’s hand and she quickly takes it away. Confused and overwhelmed by these “new” feelings that are spreading inside her.

A worried Kara looks over to her, waiting for her to open up about what’s going on inside her friends mind. But nothing, not one single word.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” She finally voices her concern a second time.

“What? Yes, of course I’m ok.”

The door opens for them to get inside and a depressing silence surrounds them on their way down. It’s Lena who solves it with an awkward shrug and laugher.

“Have you ever thought about someone in a different way than you did before?”

Kara’s worried face turns into confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well… you know… you just think differently about them… but you can’t figure out why because there is no reason for that." Lena stammers, regretting that she started this conversation in the first place. Why did she ask her that?

She can feel how her face starts to blush again and she turns her face to the ground, avoiding the blonde’s face for the second time. What is wrong with her? Why can’t she look into her face without the need to look away? What changed in their friendship that she felt the need to do so? She always felt safe with Kara but suddenly she only feels nervous around her and can’t concentrate anymore to the point where she can’t form a proper sentence.

The elevator ping pulls them back to reality and out of their silence which started to surround them again caused by Kara’s thinking about Lena’s question and Lena’s intimidated behavior.

When they left the building, the cold autumn wind blows into their faces causing Lena to shiver a little bit. Her gaze wanders over the red and orange leaves and a little smile appears on her lips.

“Autumn is such a beautiful season.” Kara speaks out what Lena was thinking.

Their gazes met for a few seconds, both giving the other one a big smile. With a nod Lena signals her that she agrees with her statement.

“It’s not as cold as the winter but also not as hot as the summer. It’s a perfect mix from both.”

Kara nods slowly, lost in her own thoughts. Silence arises between them but this time it was a pleasant silence. Both of them are lost in their own mind.

“Yes.” Kara suddenly says, starring into the cloudy sky.

“What?”

“I’ve started to think about someone in a different way.”

“Oh.”

Lena’s mind starts to race around again. Not able to focus. Why did she start that conversation?

“Is that why you’re so distracted? Because you’re trying to figure out why?” Kara asks her softly and looks over to her, trying to read her expression.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Did you talk with that person about it?”

Lena stops in her track, shaking her head in disbelief and fear. “How am I able to talk about it if I don’t even know what changed?”

With a shrug, Kara stops and turns around to her friend. “You could talk with me about it maybe we can figure it out together?”

Considering her options, Lena’s expression turns thoughtful. She doesn’t have someone else to talk to and even though it concerns Kara, she couldn’t just tell her. But the thought of talking about it and maybe finding a solution seems more welcome to her than suffering with her own mind.

“It’s ehm… I don’t know when it started…” She starts to bring her thoughts into order and form proper sentences, trying not to reveal too much and needing more time than normal.

“Take your time.” Kara says with a soft smile while she leads Lena to a bench on which they sit down. “So who is this special person that makes you crazy?”

Lena fights with finding the right words to say and not to blur out that it’s her, that it’s always been her. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath before she starts. “I’ve known this person for a while now. And… when I think about her… I just start to smile like an idiot. Or when I see her, she’s just so beautiful! Her eyes! Her eyes are so… I get lost every time I look at her. We could talk all night and it wouldn’t bother me at all, the opposite I feel honored? Because she spends time with me. And I feel just so comfortable and safe around yo- her! Yes around her! It’s… I don’t know.” Lena rambles.

“Lena Luthor… first the zoning out and now rambling?” Kara grins bright at her, making Lena’s heart to skip a beat again. “It sounds to me that you have a little crush on her or maybe you even love her?”

Love her? Love Kara? Lena feels how her mouth turns dry and her heart starts to beat even faster than before. Loving Kara? Is that possible?

“I… never considered that as an option…”

“Lee, the way you talk about her… Do you know if she likes you back?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, she never showed it and I’m kinda sure she’s not…”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.” She just now realized what she told her. That she told her that she is interested in women. That she outed herself in front of her.

“Lee, are you scared that I don’t like you anymore because you’re attracted to women?” Kara suddenly says as if she can feel the insecurity of her.

Her friend avoids her gaze and stares down on the ground. Lena felt uncomfortable in her own skin and slides nervously over the bench.

“I’m bisexual myself, so why would I judge you? And she would be pretty stupid to reject you I mean… look at you.” Kara whispers at the end, more to herself than to Lena. But Lena heard what she said and her head lifts up, half in shock and half in confusion.

What did Kara mean with that? Does she like her too? Why would she say something like that if she’s not interested in her?

“What do you mean?” She forms the question shyly as it floods her mind more and more.

With a nervous smile, Kara looks up to her and rubs her neck. “Well… I mean… Actually that doesn’t really matter. You should tell her how you feel before it is too late and she falls in love with someone else. Maybe there is a chance she likes you back, you never know if she’s gay or interested if you don’t ask her.” Her gaze turns a little bit thoughtful and sad before she smiles again, but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes this time.

“Maybe you find your happiness with that someone.” Kara gets up and smiles now down to her. “But for now, let’s get you home so you get some rest.”

Nodding, Lena follows Kara’s action. She takes a deep breath and let’s their conversation run through her mind over and over again. She thinks about Kara’s words and about her face when she told her that she should tell the mysterious woman about her feelings.

It is when they stand in front of her apartment door when she found the words coming back to her. The keys pushed into the lock and the door opened a little bit, she turns around with a serious face.

“So here we are, get some sleep Lee and-“ Lena’s face makes Kara to shut up. “What’s wro-“

“It’s you.” Lena blurs out all of sudden. “The woman I talked about. It’s you.”

She can’t read Kara’s face. Confusion? Relief? Excitement? Lena bites her lip, regretting what she said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said something.”

She quickly turns to the door and nearly runs into her apartment, closing the door behind her. But she wasn’t able to do so. Kara’s hand stops the door from closing right before it could fall shut. She follows Lena inside, closing the door slowly before she looks up and into her eyes. As slowly as she closed the door, she moves over to Lena, without breaking their eye contact.

A lump forms in Lena’s throat. The blue eyes capture her and she wasn’t able to move. When Kara’s hand brushes some stray hairs behind her ear she closes her eyes for a second. Her heart is beating so fast that she felt like she would collapse right there and into her arms.

“What are you-“ She whispers under her breath.

But she wasn’t able to finish her question. A pair of soft lips interrupted her.

Lena stood there in shock with wide eyes, shaking. That can’t be happening right now, can it? This HAS to be a dream! Just when Kara wants to pull away again, Lena gives in into the kiss, drops her keys and purse to the ground and pulls her back.

It feels like ages before they break the space between them to take some deep breaths. With a smile on her lips, Kara strokes softly over Lena’s lips with her own before she leans her forehead against the brunettes.

“I love you too.” Kara whispers, her hands are now resting on Lena’s waist, caressing the skin under the fabric.

Lena can see the sparkle in Kara’s eyes returning, the one that tells her that she’s more than just happy. And she couldn’t help herself and pressed her lips back on the blondes.

Kara lifts her up off the ground, causing Lena to wrap her legs around her waist, as she carries her through the apartment.

“Let’s take it slowly.” Lena whispers in between their kiss.

“Yeah slowly.”


End file.
